


Death and High Heels

by Caius



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was struggling with my fourth kissing request, so I went and complained to Adam on chat. He suggested: "try to do something else, cleanse your palate before returning to kisses? Do a similar thing with 'first death'."</p><p>But it still wasn't a first kiss. So he asked if I could write the same guy in high heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America's first death

The first time Steve Rogers died was in a top-secret laboratory in 1941.

He came into the laboratory prepared to die for his country, in the only way they would allow him to.

And he did.

He died and Captain America was born.

Steve is still alive, after a fashion. He still remembers being the scrawny, artistic boy on the streets of New York.

But he isn't that boy. He isn't really Steve Rogers anymore, but Captain America.


	2. In which Steve Rogers wears high heels

Steve frowned and looked down at his six-foot-four, muscular frame. "Nick, I don't think this is the least bit convincing."

"Doesn't have to be." Nick Fury puffed on a cigar and looked at Cap with patient amusement. "Ya ain't dressing like a woman; you're dressing like a *man in a dress*."

"I'm not sure I get the point," Steve carefully went through some basic combat exercises in his (special order for super-spies with large feet pretending to be drag queens) high heels. "Although it's certainly an excellent test of balance."

"Well, it ain't my kink either, but *if* you can manage to bring that blush down a little, I tell you, you'll fit right in." Nick watched him. "Don't worry. You'll be a natural. Normal men fall over just walking in those things."


End file.
